


A Bottle of Gobiln-Made Vodka

by Alula_Astro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caretaker/Gen/Little Dynamics, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: Harry unfolds the piece of damp parchment in his hand and stares at it in shock. This can’t be right. No. This is not possible. There must be a problem with the potion that the blood soaked parchment was dipped in. But there can’t have been. The potion was brewed by Severus and he does not make mistakes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	1. Omega-Little

Harry unfolds the piece of damp parchment in his hand and stares at it in shock. This can’t be right. No. This is not possible. There must be a problem with the potion that the blood soaked parchment was dipped in. But there can’t have been. The potion was brewed by Severus and he does not make mistakes. Harry hears his friends comparing what their classifications are and how they match their secondary genders. Not only is he, Hadrian James bloody Lupin, an omega but he is a little as well. Just fucking great. He now needs to find someone, within the next ten and a half months, who is not only the rarest combo of secondary gender and classification but they also need to like him. Not his fame or bank account size. Fanfuckingtastic. The omega-little shoves the parchment in his pocket and heads for the door out of the “eighth year” common room. Before he is safely out of the door he hears someone calling his name. He turns around.  
Ron: Hey, mate. What did you get? I got gen.  
Of course he bloody did. Lucky sod. Harry only knows one other omega-little and he only did a week of eighth year before he ended up in the hospital wing after being attacked by some seventh years. The poor bloke said fuck it and left as soon he was released from the hospital wing.   
Harry: Same.  
Ron: Cool. Where you going?  
Harry: To get a headache potion off Severus.  
When Nangini had left after attacking the potions master Harry had run over to the man and fixed him up with the healing skills that Harry keeps compleatly secret. The patching up and stasis charms had held up long enough that Sev had managed to get to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey knew that it was Harry that had helped Severus and the saviour was the only person allowed to visit Severus when he was recovering. Yes Draco threw a tantrum when he found out and yes he couldn’t sit down properly for a couple of weeks afterwards.  
Ron: Just make sure he doesn’t give you poison instead.  
Harry: Shove off.  
He walks out, leaving a stunned Ron in his wake.


	2. Getting Shitfaced

Harry walks up to a portrait in the dungeons. The portrait smiles at him.  
Mary: Hello Harry.  
Harry: Hi Mary.  
Mary: You don’t look too happy.  
Harry: A spoonful of sugar is not going to help this medicine go down.  
Mary: Classification?  
Harry: How could you tell?  
Mary: I hear the other portraits gossiping.  
Harry: Everyone does.  
Mary: What did you get?  
Harry: The exact opposite of what I wanted.  
Mary: How nice.  
Harry: It’s bad enough that I’m an omega.  
Mary: I wish you luck with finding an alpha.  
Harry: I’m going to bloody need it.  
The portrait swings open and Harry goes in.  
Severus: Hello Harry.  
Harry: I need the strongest alcohol you’ve got and I need it now.  
Severus: Sit down.  
Harry slumps down on Severus’ sofa.  
Severus: What did you get?  
Harry: Little. Fucking little.  
Severus: I’ll get the vodka.  
He stands up and goes over to his drinks cabinet. He comes back with two shot glasses and an unopened bottle of goblin-made vodka. He places the bottle and shot glasses on the table and sits down next to Harry. Harry downs his first shot with ease. He doesn’t even notice the burning of the liquid sliding down his throat.  
Harry: I’d talk to Draco but I know he loves being a little and I don’t want to upset him. It also doesn’t help that I got a letter from Gringotts telling me about another one of my father’s fucking marvelous ideas.  
Severus: This doesn’t sound good.  
Harry: I can guarantee you that it is worse than you think.  
Severus: What did he do?  
Harry: Upon finding out that my mother was pregnant with me, he hatched a plan to further the wealth of the Potter family. We didn’t need it then and we definitely do not need it now.  
Severus: What in the name of Merlin did he do?  
Harry: If I end up as an omega or an omega-little and am not married by my nineteenth birthday, an ad will be placed in the Prophet and the person who is willing to pay the most gets me.  
Severus: He did what?!  
Harry: You heard me. I would show you the letter but I burnt it. I’ve written to Dad and Pa. Not had a response yet.  
Severus: Bloody fucking hell.  
Harry: That doesn’t even begin to describe it.  
Severus: What are we going to do?  
Harry: Get absolutely, well and truly shitfaced.  
Severus: Sounds like a plan.


	3. A Solution

The first thing Harry realises when he wakes is that he has the worst hangover he has ever had. The second thing he realises is that he is very much naked. The third is that he is in a bed with a person who is also very much naked. The person stirs and wakes.  
Severus: What in the name of Merlin is going on?  
Harry: My thoughts precisely.  
Sev flings his arm out and two vials of hangover potion come flying. They both down them and slowly regain their memories of last night.  
Harry: Well shit.  
Severus: Are we agreeing that this…  
He waves his hand over the bed.  
Severus: Is a solution to your father’s stupidity or are we going to pretend that last night never happened?  
Harry: I’m leaning towards the first one.  
Severus: That’s good.  
He presses his lips to Harry’s.

~~~

Hermione: Where’s Harry?  
Ron: Dunno. I’ll go check his room.  
He stands up and walks over to the door marked ‘Boys’ and walks down to the end of the corridor to the door that says ‘Head Boy Hadrian Lupin’. Ron knocks on the door. When there’s no answer he knocks again. No answer. Ron tries the door. Locked. The youngest Weasley male walks back down the corridor and out into the common room.  
Ron: No answer and the door’s locked.  
Justin: What’s going on?  
Ron: Can’t find Harry.  
Justin: I didn’t see him at dinner, yesterday.  
Hermione: Maybe we should go to breakfast and see if he’s there.  
All the assembled crowd nod and they head out.

~~~

Harry walks into breakfast fifteen minutes before it ends. He’s got at least six visible hickeys and his hair is more of a mess than usual. He walks over to the tray at the end of the table where mail that was delivered to someone who was absent at the time is. He finds one that says ‘H. J. L. Lupin’, picks it up and sits down next to Ron.  
Ron: Mate what in the world happened to you?  
Hermione: Harry who beat you up?  
Harry: No one. It’s a very long story involving my birth father’s bad decisions and a bottle of goblin-made vodka.  
Seamus: How in the name of Merlin did you get goblin-made vodka?  
Harry: That’s another long story involving a snake and secret healing powers.  
He slits open his letter with the letter opener in his pocket.

_Dear Cub,_

_We are appalled at what was in the letter from Gringotts. Neither of us had any idea that James had anything but good intentions towards you. We both highly doubt that Lily had anything to do with this as she was far too kind to ever do that to someone. Not a clue where the idea came from in the first place as 99% of parents would not dream of doing something like that to their child. If we think of any alpha-caretakers that wouldn’t exploit you we’ll let you know. Good luck with finding someone._

_Love,_   
_Dad and Pa._

Harry accios parchment, a quill and some ink. He writes a response to his adoptive parents. Just as he is finishing his eagle owl {Jacob} flies in. He strokes his head and he nibbles at the metal loops that go through the top of his ear. Everyone is staring as he nibbles “thin air”. Yes Harry does wear a glamour over them. And yes Sev does know that they’re there. One’s green and the other is silver. Harry hands Jacob the letter and he flies off.  
Hermione: What was he nibbling at?  
Harry: My ear.  
Ron: No. That owl was nibbling at the air above your ear.  
Harry drops the glamour for 1.453802 seconds.  
Hermione: Why?  
Harry: That isn’t even half the tee sis.  
Dean: There’s more?  
Harry: Oh yes.  
Hermione: That’s so irresponsible! You’ll never get a job with the aurors now.  
Harry: One, Tonks has piercings and tattoos. Two, wasn’t planning on becoming an auror.  
Ron: But…  
Harry: Ever thought that I’ve had enough of saving everyone’s arses?  
He gets up and leaves.


	4. Mr I Know Everything

Jacob flies into the living room where Remus is sat reading whilst Sirius out food shopping. The owl lands on the table and hoots at the werewolf.  
Remus: In a minute. Let me finish my page.  
A couple of moments later he turns down the corner of the well thumbed volume and closes it. He takes the letter and slits it open with the letter opener on the coffee table.

_Dear Dad and Pa,_

_A bottle of goblin-made vodka has supplied me with an alpha-caretaker. I’m currently in the great hall with my friends who are all convinced I’ve been attacked due to the multiple hickeys on my neck. They’re all far too innocent for their own good. We’re in the process of sorting out a wedding as we’d rather not cut it too fine. Yes you do know him. We did only have half the bottle each so don’t get too worried about alcohol poisoning. I’ve had to have two hangover potions just to get up this morning. Hope if you work out who he is Dad doesn’t have a heart attack._

_Love,_   
_Harry._

Remus hears the front door opening and closing again.  
Sirius: Hello Love!  
Remus: Hello!  
A few moments later Sirius comes into the room.  
Remus: We got a reply from Harry.  
The animagus sits down on the sofa next to Remus.  
Sirius: Oh good.  
Remus hands his husband the letter. Sirius reads it.  
Sirius: Right, Mr I know everything, who's he with?  
Remus: Stop calling me that.  
Sirius: You got full marks on ten N.E.W.T.s. I will never stop calling you that.  
Remus pinches the bridge of his nose.  
Sirius: Well...?  
Remus: Severus.  
Sirius: Fuck. He was not joking about the heart attack either.  
Remus: You do realise that Severus is going to be your son-in-law?  
Sirius: Oh yeah. You’re right. James would not be happy about that.  
Remus: We should maybe encourage Harry to get out the resurrection stone, when he gets back.  
Sirius: Yes. Lets.


	5. Moron

Harry is sat next to Pansy at the Slytherin table having breakfast when a Malfoy family eagle owl flies down and lands on Harry’s shoulder. Harry takes the letter and nicks a piece of sausage off Pansy’s plate and gives it to the bird. The bird flies off.  
Pansy: Oi. Feed owls with your food not mine.  
Harry: I’m vegetarian. Does it look like I have anything I can give a Malfoy family owl?  
Pansy: Those owls are almost as pretentious as Draco and Lucius combined.  
Harry: And their peacocks.  
Pansy: Oh I forgot about those blasted birds.  
Harry: I think they’re quite cute. In an annoying way.  
Pansy: That’s why they suit the Malfoys.  
Harry: Yeah.

_Dear Harry,_

_Father and I are appalled at what was in your previous letter. What on earth had possessed James to do that? I agree that Lily probably didn’t have anything to do with it. From what Sev has said about her she would never treat anyone as her property. We have done some research and there are no records of this happening before. Father says that it’s the famous Harry Potter Luck. Honestly he thinks he’s oh so funny. He’s not. I hope you find someone. Insult Weaselbee from us._

_Draco and Lucius._

Pansy: I’ll insult Weaselbee.  
She stands up on the bench.  
Pansy: Oi Weaselbee!  
Ron: What do you want Parkinson?!  
Pansy: You’re a fucking moron!  
She sits back down.  
Harry: Well that’s that done.  
Pansy: Now you need to find an alpha-caretaker.  
Harry: I’ve found one.  
Pansy: WHO?!!  
Harry: Sev.  
His female company squeals.  
Pansy: Your kids will be sooooooooooooooo cute!  
Harry: Tell the entire fucking school why don’t you Pans.  
Pansy: Sorry but it’s true. When’s the wedding?  
Harry: At some point over christmas. We know that we are going to my house in Greece for our honeymoon. We’re going to work out everything else today.  
Pansy: Cool.


	6. Wedding Gossip

Harry: So if we do the guest list first then we can find a suitable venue.  
Severus: That’s what I was thinking.  
The eighteen year old charms a quill to write as they speak.  
Severus: Draco and Lucius Malfoy.  
Harry: Sirius Lupin, Remus Lupin, Pansy Parkinson, Charlie Weasley, Michale Hock, Nymphadora Tonks, Cloe Valentine, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Xeno Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finagan. Anyone else?  
Severus: I’d like Minerva and Poppy.  
Harry: Okay.

~~~

Draco squeales.  
Lucius: Entirely necessary, dear?  
Draco: Harry and Sev are getting married!  
Lucius: Past that here.  
Draco hands the letter to Luc. He reads the letter.  
Lucius: They’ll be a wonderful couple.  
Draco: Their kids will be the definition of tall, dark and handsome.  
Lucius: That they will. What do you want to do today, darling?  
Draco: Cuddle on the sofa and watch Adams Family.  
Lucius: Sounds like a plan.

~~~

Harry walks into the library and looks around. He sees Ron and Hermione waving at him but he ignores them. He walks over to Pansy’s table and sits down.  
Harry: Hey Pansypoo.  
Pansy: Hey Harebare.  
Harry: So the wedding.  
Pansy: The wedding.  
Harry: Invites will come with breakfast tomorrow.  
Pansy: Fuck yeah. Who’s your best man?  
Harry: Draco and you.  
Pansy: I’m female.  
Harry: You’re a lesbian. It counts.  
Pansy: When we going shopping?  
Harry: Saturday.  
Pansy: Where we meeting?  
Harry: My room. Our dress code is muggle so you need a new dress.  
Pansy: Why muggle?  
Harry: Well people will see that we went muggle, then will wonder why we got married in the first place, then we see what my birth father did.  
Pansy: That is genius.  
Harry feels a tap on his shoulder and he turns around.  
Ron: Harry, why are you sat with Parkinson? We want to spend some time with you.  
Pansy: Fuck off Weaselbee. Harry and I have a wedding to gossip about.  
Ron: Who’s getting married?  
Harry: Me.  
Ron: Who to?  
Harry: My fiance.  
Ron: ‘Mione! Get over here!  
Hermione: Coming.  
She comes over.  
Hermione: What?  
Ron: Harry’s getting married.  
Hermione: Congratulations. Who’s the lucky girl?  
Pansy: I would describe Harry’s fiance as many things. A girl is not one of them.  
Ron: You’re gay?  
Harry: No I’m a small, off-duty, Czechoslovakian traffic warden.  
Ron: What are you talking about? Harry you’re English.  
Pansy: How much are you charging for the space in between your ears again?  
Harry: You could fit a family of four in there.  
Pansy: Make that six.  
Harry: Twelve if you count the father’s side hoes and the elder son’s boyfriends.  
Pansy: Twenty if you count the hoes husbands and children.  
Harry: Point.


	7. At The Post Office

Harry is on his way out of the castle, heading to the post office in Hogsmeade. In the rush of writing invites and then sending them a couple had been left on the coffee table. The only owl, in Hogwarts, that would be fast enough to get the invites out ready for breakfast tomorrow is Jacob but he’s already been sent. So a trip to the post office it is.  
Ginny: Oh my god, hi Harry.  
Harry just ignores her and carries on walking.  
Ginny: Don’t ignore me! I’m your girlfriend!  
Harry: If you were my girlfriend then I wouldn’t be getting married to someone else then, would I?  
Ginny: You what?!   
Harry: I’m engaged.   
Ginny: Who to?!  
Harry: My fiance, surprisingly.  
Ginny: That’s not funny!!!  
Harry: Oh really? Pansy found it very funny.  
Ginny: Parkinson?!! You’re marrying Parkinson?!!  
Harry: No. Due to the fact that I’m gayer than Charlie, Fred and George combined.  
Ginny: None of my brothers are gay so you’ve unproved your point there, Potter.  
Harry: My surname is Lupin. Has been the entire time I’ve been at this school. If your none of your brothers are gay then why have I invited Charlie’s boyfriend to my wedding?  
Ginny: You’re lying.  
Harry: Ten points from Gryffindor for assuming people’s sexualities and detention with Filtch at six o’clock, Miss Weasley. Good day.  
He walks off leaving a stunned Ginny behind. 

~~~

Harry walks into the post office which is, thankfully, quiet.  
Postmaster: How can I help you today Mr Lupin?  
Harry: I need these...  
He hands over the invitations.  
Harry: Sent with your fastest owls. They need to arrive tomorrow morning.  
Postmaster: May I ask what they are?  
Harry: Wedding invitations.  
Postmaster: When’s the wedding?  
Harry: 27th of December.   
Postmaster: A christmas wedding. How lovely. And spells, potions or charms on the letters?  
Harry: There are a couple of charms on the letters that will stop people from telling anyone who I’m marrying. That’s all.  
The postmaster nods.

~~~

Harry is heading to the Three Broomsticks to have a cheeky drink and to gather his thoughts about having a stag do. Pansy says that he has to have one but Harry isn’t too sure. The last time he was three sheets to the wind he lost his virginity.  
Rita: Harry!  
Fuck! Rita Skeeter. The last person he wanted to see right now.  
Rita: What are you doing in Hogsmeade? It’s not a Hogsmeade weekend. Not that I’m complaining. Everyone loves a rebel.  
Harry: I’m headboy. I do get certain privileges that others do not.  
Rita: Ooh moody.  
Harry: I do have rather important things to be doing right now.  
Rita: A couple of questions. It won’t take too long.   
Harry: Fine.  
Rita: What classification did you get?  
Harry has a very brief mental battle as to whether he should tell her or not. Then he remembered the plan. Tell the press Harry’s classification, whilst that sinks in secretly plan the wedding.  
Harry: Little.  
Rita: An alpha-little? That can’t be possible.  
Harry: I’m an omega.  
The reporter gasps.  
Rita: Really?  
Harry: Yes.  
Rita: So there’s no hope for any girls out there then?  
Harry: No.  
Rita: Any ideas on who you want your alpha-caretaker to be?  
Harry: I already have one. We’re getting married on December the 27th.  
Rita: Congratulations. I’ll leave you to your peace.  
She scuttles off in the direction of the nearest apparition point.


	8. It's Chicken Time

Harry and Pansy land in the receiving room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Kreatcher appears in the room.  
Kreatcher: Master Hadrian. Kreatcher did not know to expect you.  
Harry: Sorry. I forgot to send a letter in advance. Where are Dad and Pa?  
Kreatcher: Kreatcher believes Master Sirius is still in bed and Master Remus is in the library.  
Harry: Not surprised. Come on Pans.  
They walk out and head upstairs to the library. Harry knocks on the door so he doesn’t startle his Pa.  
Remus: Come in.  
Harry and Pansy go in. Remus stands up from the sofa he was sat on.  
Remus: Hello Cub. Hello Pansy.  
Harry: Kreatcher says that Dad is still in bed.  
Remus: He is.  
Pansy: Good thing I brought this then.  
She pulls out a Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes Wake Up Call in a can AKA an air horn on steroids. Remus smirks.  
Harry: How many of those do you have?  
Pansy: A lot. This is the one that sounds like a chicken.  
Harry: I hate that one.  
Pansy: Is that because Draco turned it on right next to your ear at three in the morning as payback for the salt in his coffee?  
Harry: Yes.

~~~

Harry slowly pushes the door open and they sneak in. Pansy presses down the button on the top of the can, a very loud ‘cockadoodledoo’ comes out. Sirius throws a pillow at the two eighteen year olds.  
Harry: Get up loser we’re going shopping!  
Sirius: Harry it is eight in the morning on a Saturday!  
Harry: We’ve been up since five and haven’t had breakfast yet.  
Pansy: Get up, we want food.  
Sirius: I'll be up in a minute.  
Harry and Pansy run back downstairs to the library.  
Remus: Well?  
Pansy: He’s awake.  
Ten minutes a very disgruntled Sirius comes into the library.  
Sirius: Do you know how these two woke me up?  
Remus: Oh yes.  
Sirius: And you didn’t try and stop them?  
Remus: I did tell you that you needed to get up.  
Sirius rolls his eyes. Pansy and Harry are gripping onto each other for support, they are laughing so hard. 

~~~

Harry and Pansy walk into a shop that specialises in groom’s suits. A man in his thirties comes up to them.  
Brandon: Hi how can I help you today?  
Harry: Hi I’m looking for a suit to wear at my wedding.  
Brandon: And when’s the wedding?   
Harry: December 27th.  
Brandon: Right, follow me.  
Harry tries on multiple suits and eventually decides on a navy blue three piece suit with a white shirt and a black bowtie. They pay and leave, Harry with a suit carrier over one arm. They start walking to the dress shop that Pansy wants to go to.  
Pansy: You actually look amazing in that suit.  
Harry: Thanks.

~~~

In the third shop the pair go to Pansy finds a a navy, sweetheart neckline, tea length dress with lots of “poofy shit” underneath to give it a nice full skirt. They walk to the cafe where they agreed to meet Remus and Sirius. They see them and wave. They all get a table.  
Remus: Success?  
Harry: Yes.  
Pansy: Harry looks amazing in his suit.  
Sirius: Once we get home you’ll have to show us.  
Pansy: Oh yes.  
Harry: I have to wear a set of family crest cufflinks but I don’t know which ones to wear. The Ravenclaw ones to match my suit, the Slytherin ones to match the rings or the Black ones to match my bowtie.  
Remus: How much black is on your suit?  
Harry: None. It’s only the bowtie.  
Remus: Where the Black ones then.  
Harry: I think I will.

~~~

Severus: How was the trip?  
Harry: Great.  
He leans up and gets a kiss from Sev.  
Severus: What colour did you decide on?  
Harry: Navy with just a hint of black.


	9. The Library Is Open

Harry walks into the Great Hall and sits down wincing. Pansy walks over to Harry and sits down directly behind him wrapping herself around him. He snuggles backwards into her and sighs.  
Pansy: Heat last night?  
Harry: Yeah.  
Pansy: Period this morning?   
Harry: Yeah.   
Pansy: My poor baby. Here.  
She hands him a hoodie out of her bag. He puts it on.  
Harry: Thanks.  
Pansy: I've heard that it helps.  
Harry: It does.  
Pansy: Good.  
She kisses the top of his head. Ten minutes later Ron and Hermione come in and sit down to the right of Harry and Pansy as Neville, Dean and Seamus are across from him. They see Harry and Pansy and look severely confused.  
Ron: Parkinson what are you doing?  
Pansy: Comforting an omega who’s on his period.  
Ron: You’re doing what?  
Harry: Does being a virginal, gen, beta affect your brain or something?  
Pansy: And we’re serving shade for breakfast this morning. My favorite.  
Neville: Amen sister.  
Seamus: The library is open.  
Hermione: It’s been open since seven.  
Pansy: It’s official; straight girls are idiots.  
Hermione: Who says I’m straight?  
Harry: Your use of the English language.  
Seamus: Read that bitch sis.  
Harry: Kreatcher!   
The house elf pops into the room.  
Kreatcher: Yes Master Harry?  
Harry: Please can you get me a bottle of vintage, elven, cherry red from the wine cellar at Potter Manor in Greece and six glasses?  
Kreatcher: Of course sir.  
He pops out and the items appear in front of Harry. He pours the wine into the glasses. Harry hands a glass to Neville, Seamus and Dean. He floats one glass over to Severus at the teacher’s table.   
Hermione: It’s half past eight in the morning!  
Harry: *dead pad* I’m an alcoholic.  
The gays burst out laughing.

Severus plucks the wine glass out of the air and takes a sip.  
Minerva: Alcohol at breakfast Severus?  
Severus: Not my decision and not my wine so why not?  
Minerva: Who’s wine is it?  
Severus: My omega’s.  
Pomona: You have an omega?  
Severus: Yes. It wasn’t a crime last time I checked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to roast the characters in the comments. - Daylight


	10. Post Wedding Analysis

Harry walks into the Great Hall on the first day back after Christmas, wedding ring gleaming in the light. Everyone stares at it and he rolls his eyes.  
Harry: What are you all staring at? It was going to happen eventually.   
He walks over to the Gryffindor table and sits down next to Neville. Minerva gets everyone’s attention and dishes out the usual start of term notices. The food arrives and everyone starts talking.  
Neville: How was the honeymoon?  
Harry: It was wonderful. A country where people actually speak my first language. You have no idea how amazing it was Nev.  
Seamus: You went to Greece right?   
Harry: Yes we did.   
Dean: How hot was it?  
Harry: The sex or the weather?  
They all laugh.

{End}


End file.
